Roleplay
by Rikky-Sama
Summary: This is a birthday present for Dalektopia. It's Marth x OC and it is YAOI! HEAR THAT PEOPLE? IT'S YAOI! A LEMON FILLED YAOI STORY! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T BOTHER READING! Have a good one Dalek! :D


1_**So. My best friend's birthday is April 2**__**nd**__**. I decided, since I wouldn't have internet access that day, to upload this early. Happy early birthday Dalektopia! Love ya my little companion cube! :3 Also...this is my first Male x Male lemon attempt so cut me some slack. At least I tried. Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Marth belongs to Fire Emblem, Kuro belongs to Dalektopia, and Battle Bunny Riven belongs to Riot. **_

He had no idea why the hell he agreed to do this. It was probably the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. He was half tempted to just leave the bar and go home now. Kuro's auburn, shoulder length hair had been swept up into a ponytail and put into a clip so it fell down into a cute up-do. The demon boys yellow, catlike eyes glared at the wall in-front of him. Truthfully, Kuro wouldn't have normally been so upset about it, if it wasn't for the fact that he was forced into a skin tight, black leotard, black tights, bright red heels, and bunny ears.

Kuro grumbled bitterly into his glass then took a sip of his water as he tried so desperately to ignore the fact that Bowser was giving him provocative glances every now and again. The demonic man flipped off the anthromorphic turtle and continued glaring at the wall like it had done him wrong.

In all honesty, it's not like the turtle knew Kuro wasn't actually a girl, he _had _been conned into wearing a bra and make-up. After about an hour of sitting there a blue haired man sat on the bar stool next to Kuro, smiled, then ordered a simple glass of water. This man seemed strange to Kuro, strange but attractive. The demonic man smiled back at the bluenette, deciding to introduce himself.

"Hello there, I'm..Kuro." He spoke in a somewhat higher voice to mask his true gender.

The blunette seemed pleased by this, "Hn, I'm Marth."

Kuro couldn't help his eyes from wandering the man's body. Gods he was handsome. The cross-dressed man shifted a bit uncomfortably due to the fact that just this man's presence made his already skin tight leotard get a tad bit tighter in certain areas.

The two must've sat in there for hours, drinking, talking, and just enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't until Ike announced that the bar was closing soon that the men noticed other people still actually existed. Marth grinned at Kuro, offering a hand to him.

"Kuro, what do you say to continuing this conversation somewhere else?" The man needed no further invitation as he accepted Marth's hand, and followed the prince out of the bar.

The two didn't even make it a block before they were pressed against each other, lips locked in a heated kiss. The Altean prince gently pushed Kuro against a wall in an alleyway and let his hands run down the younger man's toned abdomen before settling on his hips. Kuro could only moan quietly as the prince trailed kisses along his collarbone while letting his skilled hands seek out the zipper on his demonic companion's leotard.

Kuro kicked off his heels, regaining his original height while the prince successfully found the zipper and managed to get the leotard off. He seemed not at all surprised by the fact that Kuro wasn't actually a woman, he seemed happy actually. Marth's lips trailed up to the demon man's ear, giving the lobe a small lick before whispering.

"Hm, a fake woman? I like it."

This simple sentence succeeded in making Kuro's member fully harden, leaving him very uncomfortable with the tightness of the pantyhose. In an agonizingly slow fashion, Marth's hand gripped the man's member and rubbed it through the confines of the tight fabric. The prince purred as he spoke, clearly pleased by this,

"Well this has to be uncomfortable for you. Shall we fix that?"

Kuro merely groaned and bit his lip while Marth kissed, nipped, and licked his way down his abdomen. Leaving a small trail of red bite marks as he went. The prince stopped right above his companion's underwear line, taking a moment to tease the man further before finally tugging the fabric down the man's hips just enough to release his hard member. Marth smirked and locked eyes with Kuro before slowly licking the head of Kuro's shaft.

Kuro moaned loudly, stuttering while he spoke, "Ugh! Marth, y-you are just so good at this!"

The prince merely smiled and took all of Kuro's member into his mouth causing the man to cry out in complete ecstasy. It didn't take much of Marth's teasing and tormenting of Kuro's member before the younger man tried to stutter out a warning.

"M-Marth...ugh! I-I'm..." Kuro let out one last groan before his hot seed spilled into the blunette's waiting mouth. Marth swallowed it like it was nothing and pulled the demonic man to sit down in his lap, pressing the younger man's head to his chest.

"See? I told you the roleplay wouldn't be that bad my love."

Kuro pulled the bunny ears off his head and chucked them deeper into the alleyway before finally sighing and cuddling closer to his boyfriend's chest. "Well...I guess it wasn't all that bad."

Marth grinned, "I'm glad to hear you say that. Just wait and see the things I have waiting at home for you."

Kuro's eyes widened, terrified of what his boyfriend was capable of but turned on none the less. He could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

_**So...uhm, that was it. It may not be very good...but then again I have never wrote something like this and there are only two people I would ever do this for. Dalektopia being one of them. So, happy early birthday Dalek! And don't worry! Next year shall be even better! :3**_


End file.
